


The Lady of the Lake

by Prisioux



Series: Thranduil and Daenerys [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, F/M, Family Drama, Kinky, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective Thranduil, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Daenerys and Thranduil live separate lives; he as the king of Woodland Realm and she, as Queen of Lake and Dale.When Thorin Oakenshield asks Daenerys to help him defeat Smaug, she sees as an oportunity to finally set herself free of the bonds that connect  an Omega to her Alpha.Will Thranduil lose Daenerys once again?





	1. Thorin´s Company

King Thranduil knew exactly why Thorin Oakenshield was trespassing into his lands.

“You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King’s jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. How do you plan on doing it ? I offer my assistance.”

The rest of his company had been locked in the dungeons, among them his nephews, Kili and Fili. The Elvenking would hold them hostages if it ever came to that, if Thorin refused to cooperate to his own personal plans.

But first, the dwarf had to admit why he was there. His answer angered the Elvenking, for he saw it was an honest one:

“ We are travelling for an audience with the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen.”

At this, Thranduil fell silent, his face a mask of anger and resentment.

It had been almost ten years since the people of Laketown had offered Daenerys a crown. She had defeated the Orc Army with her three Dragons and the city decided she was their best hope for protection in the future. The old city of Dale, that had been abandoned since Smaug took Erebor, was restored and the farmlands in the surrounding areas were invaded by people from all over Middle Earth, looking for land and hope. In no time, they were producing more grains than they were able to eat it, selling the surplus to other kingdoms.

Daenerys established the “ Kingdom of Lake and Dale”, and insisted its citizens to elect representants and to sign a Pact of Rulership that gave her many powers, but also responsibilities. She granted Bard, who claimed descent from Kings, the title of Lord of Dale, entrusting him with the management of the city .Lord Bard  also acted as Daenerys primary advisor in all things and his influence was great.

With the help of her dragons and long lost knowledge from her world, Daenerys erected a Castle on a hill she called Dragonstone. It stands between both cities and it was said that the Queen used dragon fire to model the stones and shape them into unimaginable forms, a wonder never before seen on Middle Earth.

Daenerys Targaryen, Saviour of Laketown, Lady of the Lake, Rebuilder of Dale, Rider of the Dragon Drogon, Protector of all Realms of Men...the titles went on. Her fame spread around Middle Earth. A simple woman, an Omega at that, had come out of nowhere and managed to do the impossible: bind dragons to her will.

Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, refused to recognize his wife´s rule. It was Legolas who took charge of all trade dealings between both Kingdoms. His father´s famous bad temper returned with full swing after his Omega left him.

Legolas despaired; Tauriel, his closest friend would listen to his contant complaints, not knowing what to say or do, as Thranduil was indeed beyond reason: “ I cannot possibly endure this much longer, Tauriel; it is worst than ever was.”

Indeed, it was, not all that dorwinion wine would take the place Daenerys left at Thranduil's Halls. But still, the Elvenking had a wife and children with her; even in the depths of his bitterness, he knew they had to reach a middle ground and it was only through the intervention of the other elven rulers that both Thranduil and Daenerys managed to go on with their lives, while still raising Aegon and Visenya as separated parents.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond negotiated the physical separation agreement between the two Monarchs. Daenerys would fly with Visenya and Aegon every three months and spend her heats with her husband- the only thing both were ready to agree to.

However, since Thranduil refused to allow Daenerys to claim the title of Queen Consort of Mirkwood, the fact that they were married to each other was seldom remembered when people spoke about her or him.

Thranduil was personally insulted that Thorin refused his offer and was planning in seeking Daenerys: “The Dragon Queen? Do you think you can strike a bargain with her? She will swindle you out of your Kingdom, Thorin Oakenshield. Her alliance is to the dragons, not dwarves, you should remember that. ”

“Many from Erebor took refuge in her lands. I know from their own mouths that the Kingdom of Lake and Dale treats dwarrows with nothing but respect and that its ruler actually cares for her subjects and neighbors, unlike a certain Elvenking…”

Thranduil lost the little patience he had and ordered his guards to take Thorin Oakenshield to the dungeons. The Elvenking was ready to let the heir of Durin´s line rot in his Halls for a hundred years, all but the blink of an eye in a Elf´s life.

 

***

Daenerys decided to receive her unexpected visitor at her Throne Room, as it would befit any ruler on Official business. She sat at her Throne carved in stone, the three headed dragon sigil behind her, and greeted Thorin's company formally and warmly :

“Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thróir, King of Durin's Folk, Dale and Lake welcome you and your delegation.”

Lord Bard was inspecting the boats and waiting for the barrels to come from Mirkwood when he just “ happened upon” the Head of House of Durin. He took them to Dragonstone where they were given rooms and received medical assistance. Balin, probably the most reasonable of the bunch, had explained Bard they were imprisoned by King Thranduil and had escaped to seek Daenerys Targaryen´s assistance in restoring Erebor.

It was Balin who convinced Thorin to wait until the Queen was to summon them and to accept her hospitality:

“ We cannot arrive before Her Grace like this, Thorin, looking like beggars!”

Begrundingly, Thorin was fed, bathed and given new clothes while his were being washed.

Thorin had heard tales of Daenerys Targaryen beauty and youth and expected them to be greatly exaggerated. Instead, he found out that, for once, it was all true. Her hair was long and braided in a incredibly attractive pattern for a dwarrow, adorned with pearls as white as her own skin. The mouth was red, plump and sensual. Hers was not the ethereal beauty of elves, but rather, something Thorin had seldom seen in his whole existence. She was small- just some centimeters taller than him- but her presence was powerful.

Thorin was impressed.

“Your Grace, I thank you for your hospitality and for what you already done for our people. You are very kind.”

Queen Daenerys descended from her Throne and stood before Thorin, to address him as an equal:

“Thank you, my Lord. Everybody is welcomed into my Kingdom. We judge people here by their actions, not by their race. I am sorry to hear that one of your nephews is still in recovery, but the healers assured me that now all he needs  is to rest. Please, let's all move to the Dinning Hall. I took the liberty of inviting some of your people to join us tonight as I assume you would like to inquire after their well being.”

They entered the Dinner Halls, another large room decorated with flowers and carpets. There was the Sigil of her House- a three headed dragon- carved on the wooden tables. Thorin Oakenshield screened the room and saw two families of Dwarves bowing to the Queen. He observed how their clothes were made of a better cut and cloth than the ones he himself had.

 _They should be among the richest_.

“My name is Farin, son of Dáin and this is my wife, Nirya, at your service, my Lord!”

Daenerys excused herself and went to speak with Lord Bard, leaving Thorin some time to speak with his people: “ I am Thorin, son of Thráin, at your service. How does life fare in Dale and Lake?”

“Dale was abandoned and there is a lot to rebuild and repair. We decided to move four years ago, not only because we heard of the tolerance laws, but also because the Lady of the Lake offers tax reduction for new businesses.”

Thorin could see that there was no lack of work for good craftsmen and dwarrows were the best; everywhere he looked, he could see the touch of his people, from the furniture to the jewelry Her Grace was wearing.

Farin went on to speak about his life and of those of their community, with great pride, he said: “ I am now part of Her Grace´s Council, my Lord and I can only say we are happy here.”

Thorin and Filí continued to speak with the dwarves of Dale while refreshments were being served;  when time came to take their places at the High Table, Daenerys gave her arm to Thorin and they walked together.

The remaining members of Thorin's company, Daenerys household and their guests sat at the lower tables as it was custom and dinner started being served.

Thorin was at Daenerys right, the place of honour. When she turned to talk to him, he could see her eyes, as violet as two amethysts:

“Lord Bard told me you were less than welcomed by King Thranduil. What exactly happened, my Lord?”

Thorin would rather forget about the Elvenking, but he replied his hostess, giving a summarized version of his conflict with Thranduil and how they managed to escape from his dungeons.

“We never meant to trespass on his lands, but it was the only way, my Lady, as we were advised by Gandalf, the grey to seek your assistance.”

The first course had been served when a commotion was overheard outside the doors. Thorin looked at Daenerys for an answer, but she was behaving as if nothing was happening and continued to speak with Filí about their travels, when suddenly, the doors finally opened , revealing the source of the problem: no other than the Elvenking and his Guards had arrived and were demanding an audience.

They walked through Daenerys Halls as though they owned the place; Thorin had to admit that Thranduil, dressed in his splendid armour, was an imposing figure, but could not believe his ears for what came next.

Daenerys seemed not to be intimidated at all; rather, she looked...amused by Thranduil´s entrance and calmly said to the ellon before her : “Welcome to my Halls, _hervenn_. I believe you never came to visit me here before. Would you care to join us, beloved husband?”

 

***

“Please, make room to our neighbors from the Woodland Realm. I believe we have enough food and wine for everybody.” Daenerys asked the steward for a chair to be placed between her and Filí, where obviously Thranduil would now sit.

“ Would you please take your seat, hervenn ?”

Thorin did not know what to think or even how to act. For once in his life, he was speechless. Daenerys had treated him with nothing but utmost respect and he had, for a brief period, believed his luck had finally changed, just to find himself in a sort of domestic dispute.

Thranduil was not only her husband, but worse, he was her _Alpha_ \-  the bite mark on her neck was clearly his doing- and thus, Daenerys was bound to obey her superior in all things, as Omegas were supposed to.

Thranduil sat down and Daenerys herself poured her husband wine, while speaking to Thorin :

“You are under my protection, as my honoured guest, my Lord. That my husband saw fit to treat you as a prisoner in his Realm will have no impact in our dealings. I assure you that my status as an Omega will not impair my decisions; you see, before I came to Middle Earth, I was not an Omega; so I do not behave like one should, for what I have been told.”

Thranduil heard what Daenerys had said and could not have agreed more. _My Omega, one of the last Omegas, behaves more like an Alpha than any other Female Alpha I know…_

“Thorin Oakenshield trespassed in my lands and it was my prerogative as a ruler to hold him for questioning.” Thranduil said with no emotion, his eyes going from Thorin to Daenerys. “ I learned not to expect much from you, Daenerys. I already warned Thorin Oakenshield about your wicked ways, but he chose to come anyway.”

“You wound me, Thranduil. Frankly, I expected you to at least pretend not being bitter about the state of our marriage. My guest does not deserve the ignominy of witnessing another petty argument between a fighting couple.” She then turned to Thorin once again. “ I apologise for not disclosing my personal association with Thranduil, but you see, sometimes I forget I have a husband.“

Daenerys placed her hand on Thranduil´s and smiled: “And the times we are reunited, there is not much talking involved, you see...”

The comical remark seemed to have melted some of the Elvenking´s iciness; he caressed Daenerys´s hand with obvious delight : “ When are you cycling, Dany?”

“Soon, my love. Please, stay, Thranduil. Aegon and Visenya will benefit from your visit, it would be good for them to see you around here. They are starting to understand more now…”

 

***

Thorin, Lord Bard and Daenerys met after dinner; Thranduil refused to sit and negotiate with a “ fugitive”, but demanded his guards to stay and chaperone his Omega wife, to which she agreed. They all knew that the Elvenking would eventually be informed about the result of their negotiations, him being the father of the heir to the Kingdom of Lake and Dale had to give him at least some political cloud at his wife´s court.

Daenerys asked for Thorin to explain the reason of his visit and his intentions: “ Gandalf the Grey sought me and spoke highly of you. We are here to reclaim Erebor and you are the greatest authority in dragons we have on Middle Earth. Gandalf said you could help us in our quest. “

Gandalf had become, if not a friend, someone Daenerys respected. Her initial discomfort gave way to the understanding that Gandalf had always the best of intentions.

Thorin´s plight was also something that struck a chord with Daenerys :

“I was once in your position long time ago, a Queen without a Throne. You might not have heard this, but I grew up in poverty, running from city from city. When time came for me to take what was mine, many refused to help. I will not refuse to help you, Thorin Oakenshield. Your people deserve their homes back. But I fail to see how exactly Gandalf expects my knowledge of dragons to be of any assistance to you. Smaug, for what I heard, is very different from my winged children.”

“We need someone to bring Smaug out of the Mountain, where he hoards our gold. Master Bilbo Baggins will enter the Mountain and allow us in.”

Bard thought the plan was too simple to work: “ What happens after Smaug leaves? He can attack us. The Dragon wears an armour, it is impossible to bring him down, unless Her Grace´s dragons finish Smaug.”

“Not this way.” Daenerys firmly said. “ It is too dangerous. Dale is being rebuilt. We just attract enough people here under my dragon´s protection, we cannot risky ourselves this way. ” 

_Besides_ , _I will not allow any dragon to be killed._

“Believe me, nobody wants a dragon to die mid air near a city; once it falls, its fire consumes everything, for they are fire made flesh. Lord Thorin's plan might be simple, but sound. I will come with my dragons and attract Smaug out. Your company will infiltrate the Mountain. “

Bard was still not convinced: “ Smaug would be back, he would not leave his hoard for much long; how would you defeat a dragon in its own lair?”

Thorin did not need to answer; Daenerys had always trusted her instincts, and in this case, it was telling her that Smaug should not be killed, that somehow, the last known wild and great dragon of Middle Earth would want something that only the Mother of Dragons could offer.

_But what really could I offer to Smaug?_

Daenerys knew her cycle was upon her; Thranduil arrival had just but accelerate the whole thing. How she despised needing him, but she had long accepted that Thranduil was her weakness; everybody had one, why would she not? Lord Bard was a good looking man, and he would be more than willing to warm her bed, but the bond she had with her husband was strong and she craved his body, if not his love.

“Thorin, your nephew has to recover and we need to prepare; my cycle...usually it takes longer than the usual three days. You and your company are my guests here. I will assist you with your quest, but I suggest we decide on a plan and the terms after I am fit, in four, five days times...is that amenable to you?”

He agreed Kili needed recovery, but four days was quite long time in his estimation; however, Thorin knew they would have to strike at Durin's day, which would be in a week hence, so there was nothing he could really do.

“I agree, my Lady. “

 

***

“Ada! You are here!” Visenya came running towards Thranduil with such a beautiful smile that made the elvenking feel slightly guilty for not visiting her more often. _But so it was agreed and I am nothing if not respectful of such agreements._

“My beautiful starlight princess! Ada missed you so!” The Elvenking had always wanted to have a girl and the emotion he felt when he held Visenya was the purest joy he had ever experienced. He loved Legolas and Aegon as much, but to have such a beautiful princess in his life, was a gift he had all but given hope.

Aegon took his father's hand and dragged Thranduil to see his new toys: “ Uncle Bard made me this dragon, Ada...mother says I am too young to ride one. Could you tell her I am big enough?”

Thranduil arched his eyebrow. Dragons were part of his children life and they were Princes of the Woodland Realm, with a claim but also a responsibility towards their Father´s Kingdom. As much as Thranduil personally disliked dragons, in the absence of a Ring of Power, he had come to believe such creatures would defend his woods in the future, but still… the notion of his Aegon on dragonback by himself was disturbing to say the least.

“I must agree you are not yet ready, _ion nin_...but you will be soon.”

They spent another hour happily playing, visenya braiding her father´s hair while Aegon would show him how he would fly Rhaegal and burn all the Orcs when the door opened and Daenerys came to collect her husband to attend to his Alpha Duties.

 

***

Thranduil's guards were instructed to keep vigil over Daenerys chambers and to not allow  Thorin out of their sights for the remainder of her heat.

At this point, everybody at Thranduil's Halls had understood the rules; the Royal Couple was to be left undisturbed; the King would emerge for brief period of time to answer brief questions and deal with most pressing matters. For the days after Daenerys heat, the bitterness in Thranduil would disappear, only to re emerge twice as strong, by the time she departed.

But now, all that he felt was the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Daenerys started to rub herself in Thranduil as soon as they closed the doors, the Omega in her finally emerging. His body responded to her base urges in the same manner, and Thranduil´s cock became hard almost immediately.

Still, Thranduil was an Alpha and an ellon; he was a master of his emotions and enjoyed to see Daenerys at his mercy. He was not, however, cruel; his hand was already massaging her folds:

“You should have come to me, Dany...you are soaked, so swollen already...all for me.”

She had already undressed herself, revealing all the glory of her Omega body; the round and generous breasts, with rosy and meaty nipples that begged to be sucked; the roundness of her hips, perfect for childbearing and the beautfillly shaped arse hat hid her secret pinky role, already partially lubricated and ready to be fucked by her Alpha.

But what always fascinated Thranduil was the oversized clitoris, the part of Daenerys anatomy that gave them both immense and perfect pleasure. As Thranduil started to unlace his robes, his wife went to the center of her massive bed, on her fours. He stopped to see this vision one last time before he was to enter her with the full force of his huge cock.

“Please...Alpha... _please_.”

Oh, how Thranduil savoured such moments, not because of her pleading tone and the sweet melody of her voice promising him her submission, but because them, together, like this, Alpha and Omega, that was how they were supposed to be: the beautiful balance of their feas, the  strong union of their bodies, not the petty struggles of their minds and ambitions.

“Yes, _meleth nin_...I am here. I will be always here, with you.” The elvenking positioned himself behind his wife, his hands firmly holding her hips as he entered her; she gasped and took a deep breath, she was already used to his elfhood by now, but the first moments always took her by surprise, which endeared Thranduil.

“You are so good...so tight....so sweet.”

Their rhythm was steady, as they danced to an unsung song of their sexes, the noises of their lovemaking and breathing combined in a music that only the both of them could understand.

“My Alpha...oh...you are so big...oh, oh, “

As her walls massaged him, Thranduil closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his knot inside of her, the warm and thick fluid of his passion filling Daenerys...and yet, his seed would not take root this time, for Thranduil was an elf and had control of such things.

But even an Alpha Elf as powerful as the Elvenking would need a couple of hours of sleep after spending the best part of the day immersed in the Dragonqueen´s heat.

 

***

Daenerys woke up on the fourth day to find her husband by her side.

Since their separation, Thranduil would always leave her bed as soon as he sensed her heat had waned. Before, he would stay and comfort her still; they would spend some time in each others arms, in complete bliss of what had happened.

Ten years of Thranduil just doing his Duty and then, turning his back on Daenerys had left a toll in her spirit. A part of her expected the Elvenking to come to his senses with time; they had a family after all and her dragons would be able to defend the Woodland Realm if needed be.

Instead, he behaved as if Daenerys was of no importance, her heats notwithstanding.

So, for the first time in years, Thranduil was there.

They talked.

About Thorin…about what Thranduil wanted from Thorin

“There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight.”

_Oh, his wife´s necklace…_

Daenerys had never used sex as a weapon; men did fall in love with her and did strange things to gain her favours, but to engage in such bedtime games, to ask favours after the sex, when one is at its most vulnerable...no, she had never done it.

_Is Thranduil trying to use me?_

Why would he not? She had heard from his own lips when he spoke to Legolas; Thranduil true love was his first wife.

In this world, she was expected to be submissive...Omegas were considered breeders, vessels. Daenerys had always strived to be _more._ She would not allow an elf to play with her emotions anymore.

Those gems would be her freedom.

“Then you shall have them, Thranduil. I will see to that.” Daenerys announced as she stood from the bed. “ Now I must meet with Thorin Oakenshield and discuss plans. If you excuse me, I will ...clean myself.”

 

***

The Queen had asked Thorin and his company, Bard and the Chief of her Guard, a Silvan elf called Amdir for a meeting.

“I know of a way to permanently have Smaug leave the Mountain peacefully. You can sneak in and claim Erebor at no human cost. However, you must NOT interfere in the way I will engage with Smaug; you must all keep your distance. You should trust me in this. If you follow my advice, no lives will be endangered; the mountain will be yours and we all I ask is that we establish a mutually satisfying trade agreement between our Realms.”

Thorin realized that Daenerys was a woman like no other and, while he trusted her, he could not see how possibly she would liberate Erebor in such fashion, without any need of fight, and not asking for a greater share of the treasures.

Lord Bard was the one who brought out the cost of their assistance: “ Your Grace, if we are ready to risk our lives for Erebor, it would be only fair that they shared with us part of their boom.”

Daenerys listened as both parties discussed what would be a fair share, but she had already made up her mind.

“Thorin Oakenshield, if no man under my command, no citizen of Dale and Lake lose its life to liberate Erebor... if I indeed manage to convince Smaug not to return to the Lonely Mountain...I swear to you, the only thing I ask is a pact of friendship and trade between our peoples. If we suffer damages and losses, then yes, I agree that Lord Bard has the right measure of it and you should offer us and the families of those who lost their lives, generous compensations. “

Both the company's scribe, Ori, and Daenerys personal notar sat to draw the contracts; the papers would be reviewed by the members of both parties and only then, signed by both rulers.

As this work was important and would take some time until all was prepared, the Queen asked Thorin to join her in a walk in the gardens.

“When we are in private, I would like us to address each other informally. We are to be neighbors and become business partners after all, so let´s start building bonds of friendship and trust .” Daenerys said as they sat in a bench, under a tree.

Thorin had to agree: Daenerys was intent in protecting her subjects lives while still helping the line of Durim as best as she could. This woman, he reasoned, was nothing like her odious husband.

“I agree...Daenerys." Thorin was not harbouring romantic feelings towards Daenerys, but could not see how she had fallen for Thranduil when she herself was obviously of a caring nature, unlike the cold hearted King.  _Why such lovely creature married that devious elf?_  " May I ask about your braids? You must know something about the importance we give to braids in our culture. I am curious to know why you style your hair in such a fashion.”

Daenerys smiled, memories from her days as a Khaleesi suddenly invading her mind:

“ My first husband was a Dothraki, a nomadic people from my world known for their bravery in battle and love for horses. Drogo was, even among such people, a legend, the fiercest Khal. For each victory, a braid was made and more bells added to the hair of the commander. I was never defeated in battle, so I never had to cut my braids, Thorin.”

Thorin asked to count her braids; he was fascinated by such custom. “You have twelve braids; this means you have aced twelve battles and won twelve times. “

“Yes, I did, with Fire and Blood.” Daenerys said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “My third husband was the love of my previous life, the one my heart chose. Yes, I was married three times, to very different men. Drogo...the truth was, my own brother sold me. I had to learn how to love my husband, otherwise I would have killed myself. There was a noble from a land I ruled once... with him, it was a political move, a marriage of convenience, nothing relevant.

But Jon...Jon was my everything. We had two children together; they are now adults, with their own families. I see them in my dreams and it gives me comfort. He was an amazing general and outstanding soldie; there was no greater man with a sword than Jon Snow…

One day, I mentioned that we all enjoy what we are good at. “ No, not me. “ he said. After all these years, I found that he was indeed right. I am good at war, but I do not enjoy it. There is the rush and the intensity of it, yes...but there is also suffering. “

Thrin was moved by her words : “Your bravery should be rewarded; I appreciate that you are not asking for more, but I do offer you a gift. I will take you to our treasures and you are to choose as many jewels as you want.”

There was only one thing that Daenerys wanted: her freedom.

“Thorin, I must confess I would have asked you for one thing. It is very private and it concerns my husband. In my world...there are no dynamics. When I came here, it was announced that I was an Omega. I do feel the strange urges taking hold of me four times a year, but it is...very unnatural. For a time, Thorin, I believed my marriage was one of true love and companionship. I did not know the ways of the elves; theirs is a society geared towards eternity and, while their customs were foreign to me, I tried to adapt.

But I am a woman, used to the idea of being loved and cherished; I cannot have any less than total devotion from the one I love. Thranduil...he was married once. It is not his fault, but he is still in love with her. While he has the benefit of eternity, I do not.”

Daenerys then looked into Thorin's eyes and asked him for the gems of Lasgalen :“ It belonged to _her;_ Thranduil wants it back. I want him to have it,Thorin. I need him to have _her_ gems because they will grant me _my_ freedom.

I will ask Thranduil to release me of our vows in exchange for the gems. He will always be the father of my children, but I cannot have him use me as his whore anymore.

This is all I  ask of you, Thorin; to help me server the shackels that tie me to the Elvenking.”

 


	2. Fire and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Thranduil fight a war together.

Daenerys prepared for war in the usual manner: her handmaidens braided her hair and helped her wear her battle clothes, leather breeches, a simple tunic of cotton and her Valyrian Steel Armour. She also had a headpiece confectioned by a Master Dwarrow of mithril and rubies that was a marvel in itself, but it was rather impractical to wear and she remained undecided.

Thranduil had been playing with their children for the last hour, but, if Daenerys thought she could leave her Palace without him noticing, she was wrong: “ You should not go, Dany. The dragons in Middle Earth are very different from yours...Smaug is death, destruction and greed; he will never leave his hoarded gold and if he does, he will turn and destroy your Kingdom, kill your people and lay waste to your fields.”

“Yes, and I could die in the process; not that you would even care…” She said without turning to face him. “ I am well aware of the differences between my dragons and Smaug. I had time to read about the History of Middle Earth; they are instruments of the Enemy. Yes, I do understand that, Thranduil...but this dragon is a problem and I must deal with it; he might be happily sleeping on his gold, for _now_.

What will happen when I am gone, when my dragons are long dead? Our descendants will be helpless when Smaug finally decides he is hungry for more and leave his Mountain.”

The Elvenking had never met a ruler as dedicated as he was and ,while he truly admired and agreed with Daenerys on a rational level, emotionally though, he still feared for the mother of his children, the woman he loved.

“You know war as well as I do...you know the consequences. I am not asking you not to go, but not to go _now._ “ He turned her body to him and forced their eyes to meet. “ Aegon and Visenya are too young...if you perish because you aligned yourself with the King in exile, how do you think I will feel? Do not leave them… do not leave _us_. “

Had Daenerys not known any better, she would think Thranduil did love her after all. Her husband, this ellon that was the definition of beauty, was her weakness. They had spent many days lost in each other's arms, sharing stories and laughter once upon a time, but this was past.

Now, she had work to do.

“I am doing what is right. They have no idea how to defeat a dragon and they would bring destruction to our lands. Bard has this special arrow and is a good shoot, but to kill a dragon during its flight is very dangerous...the beast would explode, fall and kill many. I will not allow this to happen.” Daenerys said firmly.

Thranduil would not support this decision; regardless of her good reasons, to lure a dragon out of its mountain was suicide.

And he did not trust Daenerys´ allies one bit, for different reasons: “ Thorin Oakenshield comes from a line that suffers from gold sickness; if he goes near that treasure, he will fall prey to this disease. I tried to alert his grandfather that his hoard would attract dragons, but he did not listen. Bard is a good man, but he is a descendant of the Kings of Dale and you are sitting on the Throne that should be his…”

Madness was something Daenerys had experience with, unbeknownst to Thranduil. She had never explained how the inbreeding and the bond with dragons had affected her family before because Thranduil ´s head was always somewhere else and, when they separated, they simply did not have time. “ You are telling me Thorin might lose his wits and forget about our agreements and that Bard could betray me for a crown. I would not be Queen if I did not know how to deal with treason, _hervenn_.”

Daenerys went to briefly explain Aegon's philosophy of conquering lands: he would always offer his enemies a choice. Kings would either bend the knee, keep their lands but give up their titles, or die by dragonfire. The same would apply to anybody fool enough to dare double cross a dragon.

They would die screaming.

“It is the dragon's justice. I might be a frail looking woman, but I am a dragon nevertheless. Bard is loyal; he is already Lord of Dale and he knows of my House's history. He wants what is best for his people and he knows I am in a better position to protect Dale and Laketown than he would ever hope to be. He is a good Lord and Dale is recovering; he will be a rich man if he works with me and a dead man if he betrays me.

As for Thorin; we have a deal, we have witnesses for this deal and many of his people are now under my protection. Even if he gets mad, I will see that I will get my share, I tell you.”

The hour was late; Daenerys left before Thranduil could continue their argument. She would not die, this she knew. But yes, there were risks for what she was planning on doing and she was nervous about it.

Smaug was a dragon like no other. He had been sleeping for decades now and, by luring him out, he would probably get hungry. Lord Bard had told her how Smaug would hunt and eat the maidens of Dale; how they tried to pierce him down with arrows and failed at every turn, which made the dragon even angrier.

Dragons could get killed. Dorne had defeated Meraxes with a scorpion bolt in his eye and the beast fell for his death. And there was another weak point, a spot where the protective scales were not so hard as to prevent damage. This small place, between the dragon's throat and the fire breathing organ, when hit, would cause a dragon to basically burst into flames, from inside out. It was how poor Viserion had died the first time around before being resurrected in Middle Earth, like Daenerys herself.

The sight of one of her children dying had been too painful; Daenerys would not allow the same fate to befall any of her dragons.

If that meant that Smaug, the only threat to her lands and children, would have to defeated, then it was exactly what Daenerys would do; even though she disliked the idea of killing a dragon, her Duty would always come first.

_I will not see another of my dragons falling today; I will not see Dale or Laketown burning; I will not have the Greenwood be threatened;  I will be victorious today._

 

_***_

Thranduil would not stay idle while his wife- _His Omega_ \- would go to war for a lost cause.

Their children were too young to understand how dangerous the quest to liberate Erebor really was. Visenya thought all dragons were as “ cute” as Viserion, who should be hers one day she said, while Aegon was excited to see his mother wearing mail, Dark Sister on her belt.

They were innocent; it broke Thranduil´s heart to leave his youngest son and daughter in the care of their nanny, but he could not possibly stay behind and wait.

So, the Elvenking and his guards joined Daenerys knights and Thorin's company and they set off to the Lonely Mountain.

From Daenerys stronghold, Dragonstone, to where the old bridge stood in the bend of the river it took them an hour on horseback. They soon passed the ford and, since the gate was not atop the mountain´s peak, in two hours they made camp.

Lord Dale, Thorin, the hobbit and Daenerys briefly met to speak about their plans; Thranduil was also in attendance, but said nothing. He did not agree with the quest and would not interfere. He was only there to act in case Daenerys was placed in danger.

Mithrandir was nowhere to be seen. “ Where is the wizard?” the elvenking asked his wife.

“I have no idea….I think he parted ways with Thorin's company...they arrived at Dragonstone without him.” she answered.

They only erected two tents; this would not be a siege, but most possibly would take the rest of the day and part of the night. Lunch was served and Daenerys seemed agitated; Thranduil had not seen the hobbit afterwards and he had heard Thorin referring to him as a “ burglar” so he assumed the small fellow´s task was to infiltrate the Mountain while Daenerys served as distraction, giving him time to steal the Arkenstone from the hoard.

_A very stupid plan, one that will not work._

Smaug was not stupid; he was death and destruction, that is what he was. The serpents of the North had taught Thranduil much about war; those creatures had no mercy. They were created to kill and hide their weaknesses well. Such a simple plan would not work and Daenerys, from all people, should have known this.

He paused. _Could it be?_ The Elvenking looked at his wife; there was confidence and calm in her eyes. The anxiety before a battle was also there, in her facial expression, but Daenerys did not look afraid.

No, she looked every inch the warrior queen she was.

_he has a plan, one that she did not share with anyone._

 

***

Daenerys stood, alone, before the Gate.

The sunlight was dim;  a cold breeze, typical of the mountains, caressed her skin. She closed her eyes and , in less than a minute, her three dragons landed behind her.

“Smaug!” she screamed.

Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal added their voices to Daenerys; the men in the camp felt the ground move as the dragons chanted their war cries.

They were scared.

“ Good that we are on our Queen´s side.” said Lord Bard. “ Three dragons calling another in into battle is a terrible sight.”

Thranduil gave the man a cold look. “ You should have counseled her against it.”

“I did, my Lord.” Bard answered in a sad tone; he then fell silent.

Thorin and his company had took their position; they had followed the road up to an old guard post, being not that far from where Bilbo entered the Mountain, with a clear view to the Gate, where Daenerys was.

“I hope the lass knows what she is doing.” said Balin. “ She has three dragons under her command, but Smaug might be bigger and meaner.”

Thorin almost regretted the plan; Daenerys looked very small and defenseless from the distance. Her three dragons were impressive, but , what if they could not face Smaug, the horrible?

And then, they saw _it_.

 

***

“Well, well...I see you have friends, but who are you, really?”

Smaug was the same size of Drogon, but more muscular, if that was possible; Daenerys was assessing his body...his neck was shorter than Rhaegal´s, making his weaker spot more protected.

 _At least his scales are the same; I feared they would be thicker.._.

She answered Smaug with a form voice :“ I am Daenerys, of House Targaryen. Daughter of dragons...Mother of dragons ...Queen of Dale and Laketown. I come here to offer you a place in my Court.”

Her titles did not impress the big dragon. “ Impressive." he said in a mocking tone."  What else you claim to be, little girl?”

“Breaker of chains...Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea...Slayer of Lies...Bride of Fire...” Daenerys calmly listed.

Smaug interromped her :” Bride of Fire? Are you here to offer yourself to me, little Omega? I am Fire...I am DEATH!”

Now it was Daenerys´s turn to be  unimpressed by Smaug´s observations and threats. “ I already have an Alpha, O  Smaug, the stupendous. Dragons should not care about such matters , however...is it not true thatyour genders are like flames? That you are changeable? Viserion is thought to have changed his gender this past summer...”

“No, I do not think so! “ Smaug spat. “ Are you here to offer me your cream scaled beauty as my bride, is that it? She wants to give me heirs, to share in my hoard?”

Viserion hissed at Smaug; the older dragon laughed . “ Oh, she does not speak...even better, I like them quiet.”

“If you wish to mate with Viserion, you would have to win her affections, like any good dragon would do, O Smaug, the ever loving.”

“ENOUGH!” Smaug screamed. “ You brought the filthy dwarves here. Do not deny it; I smell them! What did Thorin offer you, little girl? A share of my gold? MY GOLD?” Smaug then turned to Viserion; his face changed, from angry to ...lustful.” Come with me, creamy beauty...leave the little one behind. I will cover you in jewels and make you my Queen under the Mountain!”

Viserion made no reply; it was Drogon who moved two steps closer to Smaug, stuffed his chest and spread his wings. “ Oh, it seems I have competition…”

In Daenerys opinion, Smaug was making a poor suitor for Viserion :“You are not to destroy the harmony of my home,  Smaug, the Tyrannical, nor offer jewels that are not yours to give,  Smaug, The Ever Confused.”

“ My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! And my wings are a _hurricane!_ Laketown, you said? You are Queen of that smelly place? Those sniveling cowards with their Longbows and Black Arrows! Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit!” Smaug threatened with a smile in his voice, expecting Daenerys to be concerned, but she was not.

“Oh, no...you are not leaving...you shall not pass,  Smaug, the Goldless.”

“I am fire. _I am_ ... **_DEATH._ ** You will BURN, You will MELT, snowflake!”

At this threat Drogon and Rhaegar moved to Smaug´s side; Viserion stayed behind Daenerys, hissing at her would be suitor. This gave Daenerys time to quickly rid herself of her mail, sword and helmet.

“You will be surprised, Smaug...” Daenerys said before she felt the flames engulfing her.

 

***

“This is not possible…” Thorin whispered in awe. “What kind of magic she has?”

Smaug was too stunned at the sight of Daenerys naked form emerging from the flames; he did not see when Drogon bite his neck, and screamed in pain as Rhaegal attacked his left wing. Viserion continued to hiss as Daenerys walked out of the flames and onto to the camp.

The Knights present and Lord Bard all knelt before her.

Daenerys was unburnt.

Thranduil came to his wife; hair hair had been burnt, but she was alive. The Elvenking covered her naked body in his cape. Her skin was hot, very hot. “ I am thirsty.” Daenerys said.

He feared she would faint, so he carried her to the tent and gently placed his wife in a chair. The elvenking poured water in a goblet and handed it to Daenerys.

He was shaking from shock.

“Do not be afraid; it is over.” Daenerys said as she drank eagerly from the goblet.

“Does it hurt? Do you need rest?” Thranduil asked as he nervoursly pured himself wine.

Daenerys shock her head. “ No, I am fine...I am just…” she trailed off. “ Dragons here _are_ different, as you said; Smaug was evil minded. But he is dead now. We need not fear." Then it dawned on her that Smaug might have brothers." Are there more of his kind?”

“As far as I know, he is the last of the big serpents.” Thranduil answered firmly. “ What you have done...we will be forever in your debt.”

“You are my people; it is only fair I protect you when I have the tools to do so. “ Thranduil grabbed her hand and kissed it in appreciation; Daenerys would have recoiled, but he seemed to be genuine in his intention.

And yes, she still longed for his touch, after all he had done to her, the Omega in her not totally defeated…

“I want to go home...we can return another dayto get our share from King Thorin.”

Thranduil nodded. “ _As you wish, meleth nin._ ”

***

It was night when they arrived at Dragonstone. Bard returned to Dale to prepare the announcement that their dragons had defeated Smaug, the Terrible and wanted to celebrate that the greatest threat to their lives had been gone for good, but Daenerys was in no mood to even think about feasting, so she gave him a  non committal “ we talk about this tomorrow” and informed the Lord of Dale she would be unavailable for the rest of the evening.

Supper was served in her solar and the twins were brought to join their parents in the meal.

Aegon was the first to comment on Daenerys bald head: “ Did you lose the war, mum? Why did you shave your braids?”

They knew about the Dothraki customs and Daenerys had to agree that her son´s assumptions made sense, for he knew she had rode for battle the same morning. “ No, my son...we won. Our dragons defeated Smaug, the last evil serpent, but the beast burnt my hair. “

Thranduil would have invented a lie to protect their kids from knowing what war was like, but seeing that they were so young to fully understand the implication of the truth, he decided it was the best course of action in those circumstances: no to hide anything from them, but not go in too great detail about the risks Daenerys had faced.

“Is it going to grow back, mom?” Visenya asked confused. “ I like to braid your hair...you had beautiful hair, like Papa's!”

“Yes, it will grow, starlight princess...you can braid my hair in the meantime.” Thranduil offered and the girl giggled.

After dessert was served, the twins played a song to their parents before being sent to bed with their nanny.

As soon as they left her solar, Daenerys felt her energies deserting her. “ _Now,_ I am tired.”

Thranduil stood up from his chair and helped Daenerys to her chambers; without a word, he undressed his wife and joined her in bed.

For the first time in ten years, Thranduil made love to Daenerys outside her heat period, kissing her not with the aggressivity typical of alphas in rut, with passion and lust, but softly and lovingly, his touch light and reverential. After she peaked with a soft moan, Daenerys slept in Thranduil´s arms, like in the beginning of their marriage, when she was pregnant with the twins and before the dragons had returned to her life and separated them.

Thranduil did not leave for his Halls and lingered at Dragonstone, spending his days with his children and his nights, with his Elvenqueen.

Some time afterwards, Prince Fili came from the Mountain bringing an invitation from King Thorin.

Fili offered to escort Daenerys to Erebor for a visit, where she would be presented with her share from the hoard: “ Uncle has not yet been there himself; Master Bilbo gave him the Arkenstone, but he is afraid of the sickness. Everybody advised him not to go down. Do you think is it that dangerous for us, of the line of Durin?”

Daenerys had heard a lot about this disease. Thorin struck her as a strong man, but they also said that her own Father had been a jovial and charming man once, with great plans for his Kingdom, before he descended into madness.

She understood Kili´s plifght, that he was worried about his uncle...and also, about himself. “ I pray he does not, but we must not ignore the mistakes of the past. If there is any danger, then he does well in avoiding it. But we all must do our best; King Thorin has great advisors, good neighbors...worthy heirs. We must have Faith in the future, Kili.”

 

***

Master Baggins was very good in searching and finding treasures in the hoard. King Thorin  bid the Hobbit to find the necklace Daenerys so desired , but also much more: “ The Lady of the Lake deserves gems that match her eyes or that remind us of Fire, for she is indeed a dragon, we all saw it.”

Bilbo Baggins had been too busy looking for the arkenstone in that cave to witness the miracle they all talked about, but believed every word of it. “I do as my King commands.” he said and was gone.

When he returned two hours later, Bilbo had filled the chest Thorin gave him with rubies, a tiara of amethysts, matching earrings and the necklace of pure starlight.

Daenerys arrived the next day, bringing not only their lunch, but also Lord Bard and her husband, the Elvenking.

“King Thorin, I saw you are a man of honour; it gladdens me to have helped with your quest. I look forward to the future cooperation of our peoples and I assume we will _all_ be invited to your coronation very soon.”

Hold the Arkenstone, the mystical stone who gave him the right to rule, had been a personal victory to Thorin, after years of exile. But of greater  significancy was to have their home back, for this meant that all the dispossesed folk of Durin could return and, with neighbors as powerful as Daenerys and Thranduil, Thorin owned his people to mantian good relations with them. 

“ My Lady, you did more than help us. Soon, our forges will be in full force and we will receive our Kin and our friends with open doors. Even King Thranduil will be invited, for he is  the Sire of the Prince and the Princess of Dale and Lake and also, a neighbor we would want to trade with.”

Thranduil just raised his eyebrow, but was quickto thank Thorin for his generosity, as it was expected of him.

“I already sent word for my cousin, Dain Ironfoot to come and bring some men with him…soon, word will spread and we will receive many more. We will trade for food, of course, for we do not produce any grain ourselves, but we like to eat and drink the same.”

Lord Bard was planning on sending for more people to work the fields in the hinterlands and he considered that the Prophecy of Durin's Folk had been fulfilled somehow. “ King Thorin, we expect some of the dwarrows that sought refuge in our lands to return to the Lonely Mountain. We would want them to stay, but we understand if they leave.

However, we came herenot only to speak about the future, but also to collect the share you promised  to our Queen; we faced no loses, so there is no compensation to be paid, except the gifts you owe Her Grace.”

The King smiled and looked at Thranduil from the corner of his eyes.

“ Yes...let's all eat the food you brought us and the Queen will be presented with her jewels. I took the liberty of adding more items in her chest, amazing gems and a beautifull tiara that will only enhance Her Grace´s unrivalled beauty.”

 

***

Thranduil endured having lunch in the company of his former enemies, all for the sake of his own Kingdom. He was surprised to see that, so far, Thorin had not succumbed to the madness and was willing to enter in a compromise with the elves, so he decided to insist in holding onto old grudges would be detrimental for everbody involved.

He gasped in amazement as Thorin presented a chest to Daenerys; her small hands touched the necklace of pure starlight, the gems of Lasgalen and, without even looking at him, she handed him the jewels.

“ Here; your heart's desire.” she said.

The Elvenking was deeply moved; Daenerys had struck a bargain with Thorin and returned to him this treasure, as she said she would. He would have kissed her, if not for the protocol.

“Gandalf is by the Gates and wishes to speak with the King.” Balin announced; Thorin and his men excused themselves. Daenerys asked Lord Bard to join them in seeing what the wizard wanted, not simply because Gandalf always had second intentions, but also because she wished to have a few words with Thranduil before they were to go their separate ways.

“I appreciated that you stayed at Dragonstone these days and helped with our children; they are very bright, but they still do not understand how our marriage had worked so far.” As half elves, their physical and mental development were akin to the Eldar and at ten, they were simply too young to grasp how complicated the relationship of their parents were. “Now that you have your jewels... _her necklace._..you can return to your Halls and wait to join her. I free you from your vows, Thranduil.”

_Why is she doing this, now of all times?_

Thranduil knew he had treated her with coldness the last years, but he had never even contemplated annuling their marriage : “Daenerys...our bond cannot be broken this way. “ The Elvenking covered Daenerys hands with his; they were cold and so was the look she gave him. “Things changed. I told you many times dragons here are instruments of evil and you told me many times yours were _different_.  and I foun that yes, you were right all along. Drogon is not Smaug. I love you, Dany...I do not wish to lose you.”

“You told Legolas that what we have, that it was not real. You love her and that is why you wanted to have her necklace: because it reminds you of what you had.” Daenerys removed her hand from his.” You now saw what they are capable and you just wish to have control over my dragons. that is why you want to keep me by your side. You are immortal. But I am not...I deserve to live the rest of my days not bonded to a man who sees me as means to an end.”

Realization hit Thranduil. _It makes sense now; all those years...she thought I was using her._ He would not allow her to think so low of him; he would not lose her :“I do not deny I said those words to my son. What you heard, however, was a father trying to comfort a son; was somebody not prepared to admit that a bond he felt was so strong gave way to something even stronger. I love you and it hurts me to admit it, because you do not need me...because you will grow old and die and there is nothing I could do to stop it. Because when you are gone, I will be alone and nothing or no one could ever come close to replace you in my heart. “

Daenerys believed him for the first time in years, but she vacillated in giving Thranduil another chance. How would her heart mend if he was to break it a second time?: “So why you wanted the necklace so much if you do love me?”

“It is more than her necklace, Daenerys; it is a symbol of my people. I wanted not for me, but for our daughter. Visenya should wear the gems of Lasgalen when she comes of age. That is my wish and you helped this dream come true.”

Thranduil saw when her resolve faltered. _She loved me still_.

He melted the wall of ice she had erected between them.

Her lips were now as warm and willing as they had been when they first met. “Meleth e-guilen.” Thranduil whispered as she broke his kiss and looked him with love in her eyes.

But war came to spoil their happiness, as usual :“Your Grace…” Lord Brad said with obvius dread. “ The wizard told us an Army of Orcs is about five hours from attacking Erebor...Dale and Laketown are the next targets.”

Gandalf explained how he had come upon this information and why he had been so adamant the Lonely Mountain should be reclaimed before Durin´s day. “ The Enemy marches and the Mountain is in a strategic place; we cannot allow them to pass.”

“I must return to my lands and lead my troops.” Thranduil announced as he stood. “ The dwarrows will be protected inside; the men of Dale attack from a flank and the elves, from the other.”

In the face of annihilation, old wounds were suddenly opened :“Are you not running away from the fight again, Elvenking?” asked Thorin. “ My cousin should come with men, but they are not prepared for war…”

“Last time, Thorin, there was a dragon against us. I took the decision to retreat only to spare my people from dying an already lost battle. Orcs...we know how to fight them and defeat them...this is a battle we can and will win. I will not turn my back, not now. I so vow.”

“Besides.”Daenerys said. “ dragons are on your side.”

 

***

“I must leave at once; we have no time to lose.”

Daenerys summoned Drogon. He was now the largest dragon on Middle Earth, a sight to behold. As he landed and offered Daenerys his wing as a ladder, she turned to her husband and, giving him her hand, gestured to the flying beast. “ You are used to riding a dragon, meleth nin; come...this way is faster.”

With some hesitation, Thranduil followed Daenerys.

“He is...warm.” Thranduil said awkwardly  as he sat on Drogon's scales.

“He is fire made flesh...of course he is _warm_! I am used to it...you can have my saddle…” she offered, fearing the experience of riding bareback would overwhelm the Elvenking.

“No...you stay...I am ready.”

 

***

Legolas was on the verge of a nervous breakdown; he had returned from his adventures just to see his Ada  throwing a bunch of dwarves in his dungeons; then losing said dwarves and leaving in hot pursuit.

“Ada should have returned by now...I am afraid t _hey_ had another fight over the dwarves.”

Everytime he was back home, Legolas had to deal with Thranduil and Daenerys. It was one of the reasons he did not stay too long anymore. He loved his siblings, but Legolas simply was tired of being in the middle of a civil war.

And Tauriel was tired of hearing Legolas complaining about _them_. “ Why do you even come back, Legolas? It is clear you are not happy being here anymore. “

Tauriel was right. Greenwood was still his home, it would always be, but now, his heart was elsewhere. Legolas loved to travel, to meet different peoples and lands. His Father had enjoyed his time as a Prince before becoming King and, after his mother died, had become so overprotective of his only son, that Legolas did not see much of the world in all those centuries.

Legolas wanted to make up for the lost time until he would be needed.” I apologise, Tauriel. You are right. I wish to return to my adventures and I will as soon as Ada comes back. I just wished he would be happy, that is all. “

Galion had been demoted since the incident with dorwinion wine; the disgraced butler was now stationed at the Gates, as a guard. He entered the Throne Room almost breathless. “ It seems the Elvenqueen is returning!”

Legolas and Tauriel saw as Drogon landed...and that Daenerys was not alone when she dismounted.

“Is that...Ada?” Legolas asked incredulous.

Daenerys just waved at the Prince and Tauriel before giving her husband a long, passionate kiss and flying away as fast as she arrived. “Yes...and it seems our Elvenking _is_ happy!”

 

***

**Epilogue**

 

The battle was won without major loses, thanks to the dragons; they burnt most of the Orcs and would have burnt even more had Rhaegal not been hit.

It was not fatal, but since Orcs used poison, Daenerys retreated and had Gandalf  help treat and clean the wounds back in the camp.

Thorin Oakenshield lost an arm fighting and defeating, Azog, the Defiler, in single combat, but lived to tell the tale.

The next decades saw Erebor, Laketown, Dale and the Woodland Realm cooperate and prosper, even with darkness continuing to spread.

Daenerys and Thranduil reached a balance in their relationship. He never enjoyed flying, but came to trust Daenerys dragons to protect his family from harm. He saw with his own eyes how they killed Smaug, who had tried to burn Daenerys and failed.

Yes, her dragons were different.

Legolas left as soon as the battle was won. Visenya cried for days after. “ Why Legolas is always leaving?”

“Oh, my daughter.” Thranduil said. “ Your brother longs for adventure; he stayed in these woods for far too long and now it is time for him to wander. One day, you will do the same!”

“Will I, Ada?” Visenya was named after a warrior queen, but she was not interested in war. All she cared was flowers, songs and laughter. “I will fly Viserion one day...I could take Legolas with me.”

“Good girl.” Thranduil always worried about his family; this would never change, but Visenya...he worried even more. She was an Omega, a peredhel Omega and a Princess at that. She had to be protected, his starlight princess, at all costs.

Fifty years after her arrival, Daenerys still looked the same. Lord Elrond had not seen any changes in her human body and was at loss for what was happening, or rather, not happening to her. “ She is not turning into Elven kind, this I know. Perhaps she has _elvenblood_ in her...if this is true, we could expect Daenerys to live longer than normal, as long as the descendants of my brother, Elros, I would imagine.”

Thranduil was glad. _Daenerys will be here to see Aegon and Visenya grow...this is more than I hoped. I must be thankful._

But he wanted _more_ ; their bond only grew stronger with time.

_I will find a way to make her live forever...I must find a way._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue foreshadows the major themes of part 3 and 4 of this series.
> 
> Here is hoping you will stick around.


End file.
